The Tale of the Uzumaki Brothers
by dipstick1214
Summary: In a retelling of my first fanfiction, Naruto Uzumaki was not the only child of Kushina and Minato; his name, Ichiro. Thought lost on a mission when he was Fourteen, he returns in order to set right, what the villagers set wrong, and to train his younger brother into the shinobi he is capable of becoming, though with a lot of bumps and bruises along the way. Naruto x Hinata.
1. A Legend Falls

_Alright, Naruto's Brother kinda sucks, so I'm rewriting the entire thing. If you want to read that piece of trash, go on ahead, but I'm embarrassed with the first 5 chapters. Also I'm taking votes for heterosexual pairings. I'm not so good at writing yaoi or yuri because I have no experience with it. Also, I will flat out deny pairings between two people who are not even close in age._

* * *

**Chapter 1**- A legend falls.

Itachi Uchiha was sitting, head in hands, silently weeping over his most recent loss. On a routine mission near the border of the fire country, he and his partner were ambushed by a squad of Kumo ninja and in the resulting confusion, he lost his partner.

Normally, it wouldn't be that big of a deal, a ninja lost in the line of duty was unfortunately common. But the man that he lost could prove disastrous for the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

* * *

_Itachi Uchiha, captain of the ANBU special task force, bearer of a mask with the face of a cat was running, top speed, towards the borders of the Fire and the Lightning country. This was his first mission as the captain of the squad, so it was to be a rather simple mission, investigate the rumors of an Orochimaru sighting and report back to the third Hokage. As a test of his leadership, he was instructed to bring along a fellow ANBU member, who was around his age. That man was wearing a bear mask and despite being just a year his senior, he stood over a head taller than his captain._

_ "So what exactly are we doing weasel?" The bear masked ANBU asked Itachi._

_ "Dammit, you know when I'm in uniform you have to call me either captain of cat." Itachi chastised the young man._

_ "Fine, what is the exact mission, captain weasel?" The bear masked man asked again._

_ "You really don't respect my authority, do you?" Itachi asked, stopping in the middle of a clearing and moving his mask to the side, revealing one eye and his raven hair._

_ "It's not that," The bear ANBU said, "It's just we've been friends since the academy, ya bastard." The man said as he revealed his face. He had blond hair with long bangs, reaching below his ears, with a dark blue eye and small lines trailing down from his eye to below his cheeks._

_ "Whatever asshole," Itachi smiled at his friend. "Konoha has heard rumors of Orochimaru in the vicinity, so we're being sent out to investigate. Didn't you listen in the briefing?"_

_ "What briefing, I never get briefed on anything; they just tell me to go out and try to get myself killed. I guess I'm kind of a failure," the man said as he smiled and scratched the back of his head._

_ "Yeah you…" Itachi stopped himself midsentence._

_ "I sense them too." The blond teenager said as he withdrew two kunai and held them in a reverse grip. "Come out, come out wherever you are." He said in a sing-song tone._

_As he finished his sentence, thirty Kumo ANBU appeared out of the trees. "To think that the legendary Bear-Cat duo actually fell for this simple ruse," A random Shinobi yelled. Of course, he wouldn't insult them anymore as a kunai pierced through his skull._

_ "Anybody else wants to say 'Bear-Cat instead of 'Cat-Bear'?" Itachi yelled to the enemy ninja._

_ "To think you were so petty." Bear said to his partner._

_ "Shut up! I think this might be a record, even for us." Itachi laughed._

_ "Yeah well, our luck is worse than Tsunade's, so it was just bound to happen." Bear told his partner. "So, I think I should take the fifteen on the left, you take the fifteen on the right, sound fair?"_

_ "You're on, Ichiro." Itachi said as he charged towards the ANBU, viciously attacking with his standard issue ANBU sword._

_ Ichiro, lashing out with his kunai whenever an enemy came near him, suddenly lunged head first, arms out wide, into a large group of ninja. "That was five, what's your count Cat?" He shouted to his partner._

_ "Five? I'm at seven; you're slowing down, feeling old Bear?" Itachi taunted his partner. Of course this teasing had a more strategic quality to it other than making Ichiro step his game up; it was to know if the other person was alive._

_ "No, but I might have messed up a little," Ichiro said as he gave a wet laugh._

_ Itachi released his fireball and turned toward his friend. He recoiled in horror as he saw his friend impaled from several swords, on his knees still fighting._

_ "Oh god Ichiro!" Itachi shouted as he ran towards his friend, killing as many ninja in his way as he could._

_ "It's okay weasel," Ichiro said as he gave another wet laugh, "this is nowhere near enough to kill me."_

_ "We'll get out of this, we'll get you back to Konoha and you can get better…" Ichiro raised his hand to stop the teenager._

_ "No," he said as he reached down and gripped the sword piercing his chest, "you go back to the village, they need to know what happened." He said as he gripped the sword so hard that it shattered to pieces in his grasp. "I'll stay and cover you," he smiled weakly, blood starting to drip out of his wound. "It was great to serve with you, bastard."_

_ Itachi got up and looked behind him, "You too, asshole. On three, one," Itachi started as he got ready to run._

_ "Two," Ichiro said as he weakly got up onto one knee._

_ "Three!" they shouted in unison, taking off in opposite directions._

* * *

Itachi lifted his head out of his hands to see the kind, old face of the third Hokage.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, tearing up again, "I'm so sorry," Itachi repeated as he put his head once more in his hands.

The Hokage knelt down and embraced the young captain, both mourning the loss of Ichiro. "Did you retrieve the body?" the Hokage asked solemnly.

"No, he covered my escape, he charged at the enemy to save me." Itachi said muffled by his hands.

'Just like Minato would have done,' The Third thought to himself, pride flowing through him 'Minato, you'd be proud of your boy, a true shinobi to the last.' "Then there is still hope, Ichiro is Konoha's most unpredictable ninja, he could still be alive for all we know."

"I hope so, Hokage-sama, I hope so." Itachi said as he composed himself.

* * *

**Two years later**…

A man stood outside the gates of Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. At first glance, he looked like another traveler loaded down with their belongings, but one could see that this man was a Shinobi, the way he carried himself, his sandals and long hooded cloak, but what gave it away the most was his head band, a blue clothed head band whose metal plate was caked with so much dirt and grime that nobody could make out where he was from. He stood towards the side of the road, seemingly taking in the sheer awesome power of the gates.

He sighed and thought to himself, 'Never thought I see these gates again in my lifetime… Better head on in because it isn't gonna get any easier.'

And with that thought, he headed into the village, hood falling down to reveal a dirty mop of long blond hair, with long bangs going past his chin.

* * *

_And with that I will end it, note that now Ichiro is 16, with the Naruto being 10 and Itachi being 15. I'm gonna leave "Naruto's Brother" up for posterity, but I really won't be updating it. So review because I would like to know people's thoughts. Also so far in the pair voting, Temari is in the lead with one._

_-Dipstick1214_


	2. A Legend Returns

_I'm back homies, now let's spin this shit._

**Chapter 2-** Return of a Legend

"This place never fucking changes," Said the tall man with blond hair who had moved his hood back up. Making his way through the Village Hidden in the Leaves, he seemed to wander aimlessly about the village. But in reality, he was attempting to follow his nose to his second most favorite places in the village; Ichiraku's Ramen. Of course this was an attempt, and not a very good one at that.

While he did eventually find his way to the food stand, this was not without incident. In following his nose to the ramen stand, he unwittingly walked into the Konoha Hot Springs, and it was not the male side. So now he sported quite a few bumps and bruises, but it was all worth it once he had a steaming bowl of noodley goodness in front of him. For nearly a minute, he just sat on his stool, inhaling the fumes from the salty dish. Breaking apart his chopsticks and muttering a quick saying of thanks he dug into his food only to be interrupted by a commotion behind him. Turning around in his stool, noodles hanging out of his mouth he observed what exactly was causing the ruckus.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was not having the best of days, of course it being close to his tenth birthday he should have been happy, like a normal nine year old. But unfortunately, his birthday brought him nothing but dread, and a good portion of the time, beatings. Today was unfortunately a day of beatings. Almost immediately after he left his apartment, he was spat on, shoved, hit, or just run out of most public places, but it was only nine in the morning, what more could he ask. 'At least they aren't drunk yet.' He thought to himself as he made his way to the ninja academy. Passing by his favorite spot in Konoha, Ichiraku's Ramen, he saw a somewhat strange sight. A man with a short sleeved cloak with flames on the bottom and a hood up with a long sleeved Shinobi shirt was enjoying the ramen there as if he had just got out of prison. 'I didn't think anybody else ate ramen this early, we might just be related.' He thought with a laugh at his inside joke.

Unfortunately for Naruto, while he was lost in his thoughts, he was not looking where he was going and accidently bumped into a person who was just standing in the middle of the road.

"Oof, sorry about that, mister, I guess I just wasn't looking where I was going," Naruto apologized to the person he bumped.

"You should watch where you're going, demon," the man spat at Naruto. "People might just think that you attacked me," the man said as he pulled out a knife and stabbed himself in the leg.

Naruto looked at what the man was doing in horror. Why would he stab himself, he thought, what had he done that could warrant this? Granted he did pull some pranks, but nobody ever got hurt during them. Then the man called out, "Help! Help! The demon's attacking me!"

Of course a mob would show up to this outburst. If someone were to yell out 'demon' and 'attacking' any number of civilians and Shinobi would arrive to help the 'victim'.

* * *

The tall man in the coat had heard the man's cry for help and decided to look at his so-called demon. When he saw that it was a small blond child with whisker marks on his cheeks, his eyes went wide and he got up lazily.

* * *

"I didn't do anything!" Naruto shouted to the crowd, almost in tears.

"Bullshit!" someone in the crowd shouted to him.

"Let's finally put it out of its misery!" someone else shouted. Cries of 'Yeah!' and 'Kill the Demon' were heard throughout the crowd, but were silenced as a tall young man in a hooded cloak walked up silently between Naruto and the crowd. The man was silent as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and placed one in his mouth and lit it. Clasping his lighter closed and breathing out a cloud of smoke, he looked at the crowd. With the ember from his cigarette illuminating his face, the crowd was able to see part of his face, his eyes, however, were still concealed from the shadow of his hood. His jaw was slim with tattooed lines running up from his chin to presumably his eyes, his mouth in a frown.

"What seems to be the problem?" the young man asked, his voice giving away his young age, he couldn't have been older than sixteen, but commanded the presence of a Kage. "Anybody gonna enlighten me?" the teen asked the crowd again, blowing another smoke cloud.

"The demon attacked this innocent man!" someone from the crowd shouted out.

"A demon, really, where would this demon be hiding?" the teen asked the crowd, again taking a puff on his cigarette.

"It's behind you, hiding in its human form," another person from the crowd shouted to the teenager.

"This little blond kid?" the teen asked as he pointed his cigarette at Naruto. Cries in the affirmative were heard. "This isn't a demon, it's a scared little kid," he said as he put the smoke back in his mouth. "Now would you kindly leave him alone?" The crowd shifted forward, as if to charge, the teen responded to this by straightening his body out, using his towering frame in an attempt to intimidate members of the crowd. "How about leave him alone, please." The crowd shifted forward once more.

"It's ok, mister." Naruto said to the man defending him, "they're not really gonna kill me. They'll just beat me up and then leave me alone, no need to get into a fight for me."

The man just turned his head sideways so that Naruto could see his mouth and gave him a smile, "It's ok, buddy." Naruto was taken aback by this gesture and fell silent. Turning his head back to the crowd, "I see you're not gonna listen to me being nice, so how about this," the teen raised his hand in the air and a giant axe appeared in his hand, he placed it on his shoulder and he sunk, not because he had to bend his knees to compensate for the weight, but because the ground simply gave way to the combined weight of the teen and the axe and created a miniature crater where he was standing. "How about this; fuck off or I'll kill you." And with that, he removed his hood to reveal his long blond hair, with his long bangs that went past his chin like his father's. His eyes were a steel grayish blue, like his mother's.

The crowd simply stood there in shock, could this man be the Yondiame Hokage? He looked close enough to him to be it, but there was something off about the teen. Anyway, one boneheaded ninja decided to make him known by calling this man out on his challenge. "Bullshit you could kill me! I'm a Jonin!"

"And I have a rather big axe. I fail to see your point," the teenager retorted as he gestured to the rather large axe resting on his shoulders.

The crowd watched the exchange with a tentative curiosity. The last person who had stood up for the demon was a foreigner who knew nothing of the beast sealed within the little boy. He didn't even stand a chance against the mob. But this teenager was not only challenging them; he was intimidating them The man who claimed to be a high level ninja had made his way to the front of the mob in order to face the man defending the child. The man was tall even for an adult, somewhere near six and a half feet tall. And he was large too, having a very muscular build, as if he was a body builder.

The blond teen was not much shorter than the man, even with the crater he was standing in. But the man dwarfed the teen in muscular build, who was still built rather muscular, but not enough to slow him down in a fight or restrict his movements. The teen dropped his large axe and it disappeared in the same strange flash of yellow that it appeared in. The two men locked eyes; Naruto and the crowd stared on enraptured by the sight as a light breeze rolled in and kicked up some of the surrounding dust.

The larger man was the first to move. With a terrifying scream, he lunged forward with an outstretched right arm to grab the teenager's jacket. With what seemed like an inhuman burst of speed the teenager grabbed the outstretched arm, retrieved what looked like a hatchet from his back and drove the blade into the man's elbow joint, separating his forearm from bicep.

This exchange went faster than anyone in the crowd could have noticed, the attacking man did not even know that his arm had been chopped off, at least until the teenager slapped him with the hand that he cut off.

"OH FUCK! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT!" the man screamed at the top of his lungs, clenching his new nub of a right arm. He was silenced as he was slapped once more with his severed arm.

"Stop hitting yourself," another slap, "stop hitting yourself," another slap, "stop hitting yourself," the teen taunted as he kept slapping the man with his severed arm. The crowd watched in horror as the man was beaten with his own severed arm while his wound was still bleeding. The teenager finally relented on his attack, "You're no Jonin," he spat the words at the man. "You should probably run to the hospital, you could die," he said as he threw the arm into the dirt. The man stumbled as a few members if the crowd retrieved him. After that exchange, the crowd dispersed in an effort not to be the teenager's next victim.

* * *

Naruto watched this whole episode with a sense of awe. Not only was a complete stranger defending him from a mob of angry villagers, but he managed to scare away the rest of the mob.

"H-hey mister!" Naruto shouted towards his savior, who glanced at him as he ashed his cigarette. "I-I want to thank you for what you did. Nobody ever stood up for me, except maybe that cat masked ninja guy." His savior looked at him with questioning eyes, "anyway I gotta jet. I'm almost late for ninja school." Naruto said as he waved and moved to leave but something stopped him from leaving. He turned to see the teenager squatting down, holding onto his hand, looking him in the face. "W-what are you doing?" Naruto said as his voice trembled. Did this man save him just to abuse him himself? Naruto closed his eyes, expecting to be hit. He opened his eyes only when he felt something warm in his other hand. It was the teenager's other hand, holding his hand gently, like a sibling. Naruto's eye's moved to the man's face to see his expression. The man was not angry at all; in fact it was a gentle, accepting smile that he'd only seen on the third Hokage.

The man let go of his hand and pushed himself upright by his knees. "I think we need to go have a friendly chat with the Hokage, ok?" the man said in a gentle loving tone, a far cry from the ruthless ninja he was a second ago.

"B-but why?" Naruto asked the teenager, confused out of his ten year old mind. "I-I have to get to school, or I'll be late," Naruto tried to pull away.

"You really do need to come with me. Don't worry, it won't be a long talk, we just have to let him know what happened, so I don't get in any trouble," The man said to the little boy, "I need you with me to be a witness, to make sure that I'm telling the truth, can you do that for me?"

"I-I guess so, but I don't even know your name," Naruto said as he stretched his hand out, as if to take the man's hand.

"Ichiro," he said as he took ahold of Naruto's hand.

"My name's Naruto." The little boy said as they made their way to the Hokage's office.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi was by no means a happy man. Not only was he responsible for the sanctions for the Kyuubi Anniversary festival, but he was also responsible for his normal, day-to-day paperwork, which the festival had doubled, easily. The aged Hokage sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was supposed to be enjoying his retirement, spoiling his grandchild and pressuring his other son to get married and settle down. But Minato had to give his life to seal away the demon fox, reinstating him as the Hokage. He was forced out of his musings by a loud screech from his secretary. He motioned for his two guards to check out what she was screaming about. Once they closed the door, Sarutobi heard another loud scream from his secretary and then some rustling of the furniture and then silence. The Hokage let out the breath that he was holding only to see his two elite guards fly through his door like it was made of paper.

The Hokage stood up with a start and peered out the broken door frame. Standing in the door frame, clutching Naruto's little hand was a tall man with long blond hair, a sweeping, short sleeved cloak and tattooed lines going from his eyes down. This man was clutching his unconscious secretary by her throat. They locked eyes, the man's eyes were filled with a burning rage and his nostrils were flared in anger. He only uttered one sentence before the Hokage passed out from shock. Ichiro had said through clenched teeth, "I'm back grandpa, and I am not happy."

* * *

_Well, that's it. Oh and because nobody reviewed… at all… I made an executive decision and decided the pairing. Dun…dun..dun… it's Naruto x Hinata. But there is still a chance to redeem you as Ichiro needs somebody, and that somebody I cannot figure that out. Remember to review and let me know what you think. Until next time,_

_-Dipstick1214_


End file.
